24 years ago
by FriendofLuna
Summary: When 5 year old Albus tries to eat a time turner, he, Victiore,James,Fred,And Rose, are transported back into thier parents fourth year, and you cant use a regurgatated time-turner...
1. Chapter 1

**NO AL, DON'T!**

_Ok, umm I made this because I read another time- turner fic, and it was so awesome!_

"Hey" Victoire said slowly, Looking at 8 year old Fred, 7 year old James, and 5 year old, Rose "Where's Al?"

"He said he was hungry, as always." Grumbled James.

"Well I better go check on him since I'm the most responsible person here," Said Victoire, staring daggers at Fred, who cowered under her gaze. "Hey, of course you're the most responsible, you're older!

By then, Victoire is already in the kitchen, everyone else is following her.

"Al, what is that?" She says, looking at the goldish colored necklace in his hands.

She was gripping tightly onto Roses arm, who had James's sleeve, trying to get his attention while he and Fred had started slapping each other to see who lasted longer before screaming "Oww!"

"I think it's a cracker!" Albus said, biting the object "Little stale"

Victoire reached out and grabbed his arm while screaming "NO AL DON'T, THAT'S A TIME- TURNER!"

But it was to late, there was a faint "opps" before the white light covered all of them.

When the blinding light was gone, Victoire looked around, and, seeing as she was the only one who had been there before, recognized the place they were at as the grounds of Hogwarts. Just when what had happened occurred to her, a giant invisible thing ran into them. The cloak he was hiding under feel of, and Albus recognized him as non other than a younger version of his father, Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Dad!**

_Ok, here is the next chapter, I just figured I should let you know, I like reviews, they are my friend, just like Luna!_

**Victoire's POV**

"Dad!" screamed Albus loudly, running up and hugging Harry, who screamed and jumped away. I couldn't blame him, for the few moments we had been he was just shaking, he must feel pretty bad about eating a time-turner, I swear, that boy has a stomach of steel.

"W-what?" said Harry, _oh boy_, I thought _THIS is going to be fun… _

"You're my uncle!" I slapped my hand on my forehead, leave it to Rose to make everything worse.

"I can explain!" I said quickly, before James and Fred could make it worse. "You see… …"

Ok, maybe I spoke a little to fast, actually, judging by the look on Harry's face, way to fast. I was nervous, I mean its not like I sit in my room and think of what to say when we go back in time, no, I just sing.

"Ok, my name is Victoire, and we are from the future, Albus," I said, gesturing towards each person as I said their name, "Is you're son from the future, so is James, Fred is George Weasley's son, Rose is Ron and Hermione's daughter, and I am Bill Weasley's daughter. Albus, tried to eat a time-turner, and we got transported back here, then you ran into us and Al freaked you out, now I'm stuck explaining everything, which feels really awkward…" There, that sounded better, wow; I am GREAT at talking to people when Albus eats time-turners!

"Ok, this is really weird… we should take you to Dumbledore, he'll know what to- Harry stopped suddenly. At that moment, a boy with blonde hair that looked like he spent and hour on it every morning, gelling it and combing it and… wow, just like me! Ok, back to the point, he was walking along with two kids who looked like they could eat you, urgh; I did not need the thought of fried Victoire, with a side of Rose. Anyway, I could tell Harry didn't like this creeper with girly hair.

"Quick, get under here, before he sees you." He through the cloak over us then gave an 'I don't have invisible people next to me' smile to the boy, who glared at him then kept walking, as he left, he flashed the badge he was wearing at Harry, who glared back, I couldn't make out what the badge said from here, but it was a disgusting shade of green, not cool.

"We better get you to Dumbledore now, stay under there." Harry said when the boy was gone.

Then he started walking towards the school, hope no one noticed the sandal clad feet following him…


	3. Chapter 3

**Dumbly dorr and potions class**

_Ok, remember I like reviews, more reviews, quicker I update! I know this ones short but don't worry, its funny!_

Sometimes I hate Albus's stomach, I mean he ate a _Time-turner, _who does that? The one and only Albus Potter, that's who. And I just have to be related to him. By the time I'm done with the little rant in my head about how unlucky I am to have a family, we were outside Dumbledore's office and Harry was trying to figure out the password, "Hmm, Bertie's every flavor beans, no? Gosh, I've tried every candy out there, what can it be?" "How about, Snape needs Shampoo?" Fred put in. Surprisingly the gargoyle started laughing, and then let us through.

Once we got up the stairs, Harry knocked on the door; it was answered with a faint "Come in". Harry took the cloak off of us and opened the door. We went inside and saw someone sitting behind a desk, he had what looked like a giant white pygmy puff glued to his chin, it was even moving by it self, spooky.

"Hello Harry, Victiore, Rose, James, Fred, and Albus, nice of you to name your son after me Harry." Oh my gosh, the pygmy puff spoke!

"How did you know who they were?" Harry asked.

"I'm Dumbledore, I know all."

Well, isn't he modest? I thought.

"So what are we going to do?" I was surprised to her Rose say something, but she did.

"Well Rose, we are going to have to think of where to put you for tonight, then we will discuss, how to get back tomorrow." Dumbledore said kindly, how he knew what happened, I don't know, maybe his beard can read minds… "Victoire, you will be a beatonbeax student, Rose and Fred will be Ron weasleys foreign cousins here to observe the tournament, Albus and James will be foreign also, but you look to much like Harry, figure out a way to maybe change your hair color… I will meet with you again tomorrow, and we will discuss how to get back."

"Ok sir, thanks you." Said Harry

Just then I realized that it was the triwizard tournament and that mom was here, we will probably have to explain to her to… how fun it would be to tell Ron and Hermione, and see their expressions.

Oh tomorrow was going to be fun…


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbly dorrr and potions class part 2

_So, I know I haven't written for a few days, I will try to have weekly updates for this story, and monthly for my other story. The more popular (reviews) my stories get the more I update!_

We walked out of Dumbledore's office and three people were waiting, younger versions of Rose's parents, Ron and Hermione. And a guy who really needed to wash his hair, I mean it was like dripping with grease, eww. His nose looked like I could hang my hat on it, but I decided not too. Because he might drip grease on it, and that would not match with my shoes, plus, he might bite me. He looked like a rabid, neglected, vampire. And, was he wearing a _cape? _Seriously, what is wrong with this guy?

"Harry! Where were you we were looking everywh-" Said Ron, but he cut off when he saw us standing there. "Who are you?" He glared at Rose, who was not prepared to get glared at as soon as she moved, started sobbing. Why did Al have to eat a time-turner now, couldn't he have waited a couple years? Just because he had to eat that time-turner today, I had to deal with a bunch of emotional little kids.

"Ron!" Hermione said as she slapped him.

"Sorry." He replied as he rubbed his arm. "It's not-"

"Everything is your fault!" She said.

"Silence." Said a creepy ominous voice. Everyone stopped talking, almost like they just noticed he was there. It was the greasy vampire. He glared at Rose as she stopped a sob; her bottom lip was quivering, but had a feeling she was more scared of his glare than Ron's now. "Dumbledore has told me of your… _situation."_

"Wait, how do you know of our _situation__,"_ I said, mimicking his tone. "If the pygmy- Dumbledore was in the office the whole time?" I glared at him. He responded with," I am to take the sassy one, to Madame Maxine. Then I will not have to deal with you anymore."

Then he said "follow" and started walking away, I had to run to catch up with him. "No running in the halls Miss._Weasley _I see in the future, the commons traits of the Weasley's are not hand-me-down robes and red hair, they are attitude and a tendency to play with, or excuse me eat, time-turners."

"Well," I said. "I now see that the common traits of vampires are skirts and lack of shampoo."

"Detention. All week, with me at midnight." Was all he said before walking away. I turned around and saw a huge carriage, then the door swung open and a giant lady came out and said, "You must be the one Dumbly Dorrrrrrr said would come." Gosh, how the pygmy puff tell everyone about this so fast? Creepy.

She showed me to a bed and said, "Sleep, we will talk more tomorrow."

Yippee, I thought sarcastically.


	5. Contest

_**OK, so sorry I didn't say this earlier, but I want 5 reviews for the next charpet to come up. Sorry, but I'm busy with school and stuff and I wanted to at least post something for you to read.**_

_**OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! I have a challenge for you, I want you to write what happened to the other kids while Snape was taking Victoire to the carriage. Like Hermione's reaction to the kids and you know, them being taken to the common room and you know, that stuff! So write, write, write! and then post, post, post and review,review, review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**OK! Dun Dun Dun! The winner of the contest is… no one.* GASPS* I know what a downer. **____** But have no fear! I have taken it upon my self to write this! *CHEERS***_

_**OK, here it is, the chapter you all have been waiting for…**_

**Fred the 2****nd****'s POV**

WOW, the hospital wing really has changed since my parents were in school. I mean, the scratch from when I blew a hole in the wall isn't there anymore and… OH. You're probably wondering why we're in the hospital wing. Well… _Flashback time!_

"Harry, who are these kids? They can't possibly be students!" My Aunt Hermione says as soon as the vampire abducts my cousin.

"Umm well, funny story…" Harry laughs lightly "You see I uh, well, how do I put this, it actually a very funny story, once you get over the initial shock that, well, umm." Ok, time for me to dive in and save him.

"Yo, what's up guys?" I say a cool as I can get it. "I mean its not anything weird just…" Great, now for once in my life I can't think of something to say.

"We're from the future!" Albus says happily "And… I ate a time turner!" He is ALWAYS trying to attract attention to himself, and I think he just attracted a little too much, because everyone in the hallways is starting to look at us, some cute girls pass and I immediately, flatten my hair, lean on the wall and… "Hey ladies, how's it going? *wink wink*" **REMINDER, FRED IS 8 RIGHT NOW!**

"OK, we have to go." Harry says, pulling me away from them and down a nearby hallway.

"Bloody hell Harry! Would you just tell us who they are, I mean, one says they are from the future and they are what 5-8? These kids shouldn't be here!" Uncle Ron says, I can see he's getting pretty angry at Uncle Harry now.

"Well, guys, I was walking through the grounds and then, these kids appeared out of no where. And they said they were from the future, so I took them to Dumbledore, and he wasn't helpful, he told me to take them to the common room and then they could share dormitories with us, Hermione girls with you, Ron, boys with us. And he would tell us more tomorrow." Uncle Harry said.

"Wait, so they are from the future?" Ron and Hermione both said.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry said.

"So, who are they and why do we have to help them?" Ron asked

"Well, Albus and James, the boys with the black hair, are my sons. And the girl that left was Ron's brother Bills daughter. The red head boy, Fred, is Ron's brother George's son. And… well… umm… this little girl with the red hair, Rose, is your daughter… Harry said.

"Which one of us?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, which one?" Ron agreed

Harry said nothing.

"Both!" Rose said happily, expecting everyone to start cheering or something. Well, she didn't get what she was expecting.

Hermione and Ron both got very pale then very red, looked at each other, and… Ron… fainted.

*_Flashback ends* _Yep, that's how we got here, all sitting around his bed, waiting for him to wake up, Hermione hadn't said anything since he fainted, and Rose was just depressed that she didn't get the reaction that she expected. Harry couldn't look at either of them with out laughing, so he was looking down. As for me, I was just sitting there with a smug look on my face, oh how I wished I could have had Victiore's muggle thing called a video camera then. Priceless. Those expressions would be locked in my mind forever.

"Urg..." Oh, he's coming to!

"Hey Harry, I had this weird dream that I was married to Hermione! I mean, it wouldn't be bad or anything-" He said, but cut off when he saw Hermione and Rose. "Bloody Hell!" They both got red in the face again. And on a attempt to change the subject, Ron said "So if this is real, then, if you have two kids Harry…"

"Three actually." I said the quietly pulled out the camcorder and turned it on. This was going to be good. And this time I was going to get it on tape.

"Ok, so, who is there mother?" Ron asked slowly

"Hey Al, tell Uncle Ron mommy's name." I said slowly zooming the camera in on Ron.

"Ginny Potter!" Albus exclaimed happily.


	7. Sorry!

_**Sorry! I know I haven't updated in like a zillion years, but I've been super busy. I had the school play to practice for, big fancy tests to study for, homework, English homework, more English homework, and some more English homework! Oh! I forgot to mention math! Anyway, you get the point. I am super sorry! Also, I have had an EXTREME writer's block. I tried to write the next chapter a few days ago and it was well, ummm, it was, crap. Actually, it was worse than crap, like wwwwwwwaaaaayyyyyyy worse. So yeah, any suggestions would be helpful. I have two different ways I could do the next chapter. 1. I could be the evil slytherin I am, and go to Victiore's point of view, leaving you hang about what happen in the hospital wing. 2. Or, I could use my nice ravenclaw side and tell the rest of the hospital scene. **_

_**So, yeah, I have no idea what to do, I'll attempt writing what my mind feels like right now just so you can get a sense of how terrible this writer's block is. Ok, here it goes.**_

"The unicorns pranced along the field happily, munching on kittens and- wait, no, munching on rainbows and eating llamas with cloaks- *SIGH* that's not it either. WAIT! I supposed to be writing about Harry Potter! Oh, thanks Steve. Oh? Who's Steve? He's my mind unipig. A unipig is a unicorn and a pig. He is pink with a mane a horn and an afro. Oh! Harry Potter, right… Harry Potter was a small, hairy sock monkey, who just happened to be a potter. He could make BEAUTIFUL pots of many different shapes and colors- no, that's not right either. *smacks head* Should have had a V7- NO, It's a v…9? ugh, I am so confused."

_**Yep, that's the best I got. So, while your waiting for this block to be over, check out Padfoot,Moony, and Prongs HE IS AWESOME! So, yeah, hey… fun fact about me, I like to pet unicorns and llamas! ugh, I better go before the small crumbs that are left of my brain leave. HI! *Steve whispers in ear" It's bye."* OH, OK BYE! *still stand there smiling. Steve turns towards door as I start skipping, then I run in to door and laugh! Steve turns computer off.* **_


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I KNOW! I haven't updated in a bajjilion… baggilin… well a long time. So here it is! Hehehe.**

**Victorie's POV (yes I'm that evil)**

I woke up to a shrill scream. I just shrugged it off and went back to sleep, it was probably my little brother Louis throwing a fit again.

"Get up, get up! The first task is today!" Said a voice, hmmm... that doesn't sound like mum or Grandma or anyone I know!

I wonder who that cou- oh. Al. Time-turner. Yeah. Yay. (Note the sarcasm). Well, guess I better get up. I get up and look around, it looks like a huge pink frilly tornado came through. I love it! As soon as I stand up, ready to try out the pink frilly breakfast bar, I was grabbed by the arm and yanked outside. It was skyscraper woman that I met yesterday.

"There has been a small problem with your family, you must go to the castle." She said. That explains the scream I heard earlier. Only my family…

"So, first I have a few questions," I say "first, who are you, second, how are we going to get back, third when are we going to get back, forth how is anyone not going to notice a bunch of kids running around Hogwarts?"

"We will explain that later. Go!" She says pushing me towards the castle. I run up before anyone can notice me, suddenly a big, hard wall blocked my path.

"As I told you before, no running in Hogwarts, Weasley." Great, it's the greasy vamp from yesterday.

"Sorry! Gotta go!" I say before running away.

He just stands back there glaring at me. I don't care. Where should I go? Well, knowing my family, best choice would be the hospital wing. I start running towards where it is. But get to a dead end. Crap. They redid the castle after the war. I forgot. Well, I'll just go… that way! I thought quickly rounding a corner to avoid some kids. Then I see a lady in a nurse's uniform walking out of a room. That must be it! She probably doesn't know I'm related to the people in there. Maybe I'll just sneak in… She goes into her office and I run in. Only to find Ron and Harry both laying in beds. Oh joy.

I quickly run up to Fred, who has… MY CAMERA! He's just sitting there laughing his head off.

"Give that back." I say coming up behind him and grabbing it. "Electronics don't work in Hogwarts, smart one.

"WHAT?" He says "NOOOOOOOO!" Then, for a dramatic effect, falls off the chair and pretends to cry. I just glare at him and walk over to James.

"What did you do?" I ask him

"Nothing, just I don't think Uncle Ron likes Dad marrying Mum." He said.

"What! You told him! Now the space time continuum is even more messed up!" I shouted. First, putting a silencing charm over the doorway.

"It wasn't my fault. Ask Fred!" He says

"Fred, WHAT DID YOU DO? I ask sweetly.

"Well…" He says


	9. Chapter 9

**Im back finnaly! And im not good at spelling today so sorry!**

Fred II's POV

Wow. I didn't think it was possible to jump that far. Wow, just wow. I'm glad I got that on video. Oh, you're probably wondering what happened. Well, flashb- actually flashbacks are boring. How about kfjhlksdjfh? Kfjhlksdjfh time!

_kfjhlksdjfh_

"It wasn't my fault ask Fred!" Of course he blames it on me!

"Fred what did you do?" She asks.

"Well." I say, then start explaining,

Hey Al, tell Uncle Ron mommy's name.

Ginny Potter1

At first he just sat there, then as if he just realized what Al had said. Turned to Harry… and lunged. It was probably six or seven feet. I quickly turned the camera as Ron chased Harry calling him things that I would not like to repeat. I didn't know he had such a colorful vocabulary. I used a spell to levitate the camera then reached over to cover Rose's ears as James covered Al's. I figured Madame Pomfrey would be coming in very soon.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE?"

Yep, I was right. That was like, perfect timing. Harry stopped running but then saw Ron behind him and started running again. Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand and yelled a spell, I forgot which one. They both froze. She then levitated them into beds. I uncovered Rose's ears and burst out laughing at something that no one else had noticed. Standing in the doorway with her mouth open was the one, the only, Ginny Weasley. But she wasn't looking at Ron, she was looking at Al, she must have been coming in the door as he announced to the whole world that Ginny Potter was his mother. She was probably smart enough to put two and two together. This is getting interesting. Then our _lovely _cousin burst through the door.

"Give it back", a she says coming up behind me, then takes my camera. "Electronics don't work in Hogwarts, smart one.

"NOOOO" I wail, falling of my chair for effect.

She just glares at me and walks to James. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just don't think Uncle Ron likes Dad marrying Mum." He says sweetly.

"What! You told him! Now the space time continuum is even more messed up!" She screams after putting a silencing charm over the door so no one can hear us.

"It wasn't my fault ask Fred!" Of course he blames it on me!

"Fred what did you do?" She asks.

"Well." I say

"And that's where we are now" I said as I finished my story. Victoire just sighs.

Madame Pomfrey then kicks us out, telling us we caused enough trouble already.

**I know! Its short but, hey at least I updated!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello, my sweets. Boy that sounded weird… anyways, I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a million years. Each day I'd come home from school and be like, 'I need to update', but then I'd look at my stack of homework (that's due tomorrow) and be like 'poop'.**_

_Fred the 2__nd__'s POV_

We were back in Ole Dumbles' office for the second time that night. This time it was all of us, including Aunt Ginny, who would awkwardly look at Harry every few seconds, as he awkwardly looked at her. It was the same with Ron and Hermione. Rose was sitting on the ground with Albus; they were both clearly disappointed in their parents behavior. James and I were laughing, even though we were trying not to. Victoire was glaring at us both; I swear if looks could kill, we'd be beyond dead.

Suddenly Dumbledore and the Old Grease ball burst into the room.

"Hello, children, I see I forgot to explain everything clearly last time we talked."

My eyes widened, he wasn't mad at us.

"As I said before, boys, you will be sleeping in Harry and Ron's dormitories, and Rose; you will be sleeping in Hermione and Ginny's. With the exception of Victoire, who will be bunking with buetonbuex (AN; Sorry if I butcher the name.). Now, since all of you are too young to go to classes, except Victoire, you will be expected to stay in your common rooms during the day." He looked closely at James and I when he said that. "It is too risky to have you go to meals with everyone else, so you will have to retrieve food from the kitchens, and if I am correct, Mr. Weasley knows where they are." Ron blushed bright red. "Now, off to bed!"

I was walking out the door with Harry when I saw grease head telling Victoire that he was to escort her back to the carriage. She glared at him as he glared at her, then he started briskly walking as she started running to catch up, but then acted like she remembered something, and slowed down.

When we got to the Fat Lady, Harry went in first to make sure nobody was in the common room, then motion for us all to come in. Rosie followed Hermione and Ginny up the stairs to the girls dorms and we went up the stairs to the boys.

As soon as we walked in 3 extra beds appeared, then two pairs of small Hogwarts robes appeared on the two bigger beds, and a small set appeared on the smallest bed.

"Cool," I said grabbing the bed closest to the window. "It's like the castle knew we were coming!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter is all from the younger kids POV's. Enjoy**_

Al's POV

Albus Severus Potter was confused; his parents avoided each other, and acted like they didn't know him. He decided that the only way to get them to like each other was do what he normally does when they fight. Have then hold hands. So, when Harry and Ginny were walking down into the common room, he came up behind them and grabbed each of their, hands and smacked them together, hard. There was a loud crack as Harry and Ginny both screamed. Albus decided this was a good time to walk away.

He was thinking about how to get them to hold hands, when he noticed something lying on the floor, he couldn't read yet, but it was a bottle with a picture of two things sticking together. That's it! He would get them to hold hands by sticking them together!

So, next time they walked into the common room, and both sat down on the couch, he decided to play cute and sit in between them. Harry looked at him for a few seconds, then looked back at his homework. Ginny smiled at him and went back to her book. Al just knew this was the right moment, so he took the bottle, squeezed some of the stuff onto Ginny hand, and some onto Harry's. Then he grabbed them both and squeezed the together. They both screamed and tried to pull apart, but this time it didn't work, they were stuck. "There, now you'll have to talk to each other." Albus said casually as he walked away.

Rose's POV

Rose Weasley was NOT happy. Her parents weren't talking, And Aunt Ginny And Uncle Harry were fighting while they were holding hands. It was just too much for her to handle. Each time she tried to sit down and read the book her mom lent her. Someone was yelling, or laughing, or making absurd noises with something called a whoopee cushion (Ahhhem, James). So, she decided to hide, but there was nowhere in, the dorm, or the common romm. So, she went to her dad's room. No one was in there when she came in, so she went in her dad's trunk, pulled out a muggle thing called a flashlight, and started reading. Suddenly someone came in. And opened the trunk. There was a blood curtling scream as her dad looked down at her. "Sorry to bother you," Rose said. "I just wanted to read." Then got up and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry for the no update, I'm just so busy! I will try to get up mare chappies as soon as possible but I'll be at summer camp next week and, no wifi, so it might take a while…**

**Ahywho, on with the story!**

Victorie's POV

While my crazy cousins have been out and about having fun ruining everyone's lives, I was stuck in sides a pink frilly carriage, not that that's a problem or anything, but honest a girl can only handle so much pink, and I was way past my limit. So I was thankful when I was told to go to Dumbledore's office, in fact a bit too thankful, I guess I must of attracted to much attention to myself as I frolicked up to the castle. Well, it really wasn't my fault, if he just would have let me pass I wouldn't have cursed him… Oh, anyway, so I was walking, well skipping and singing, up to the castle just minding my own business when suddenly this nasty little bastard comes up to me and says, "Hello, my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy (As if that wasn't weird enough…) and I can't help to notice that you seem quite happy, and to improve your happiness I'm going to give you a free Harry Potter Stinks badge to wear whenever you want!" I just stared at him, what a big, fat, nasty d- Oh, sorry. So I gave him a piece of my mind, mother always says that I don't think before I speaking, but this time I thoughtful choose the words, I'm not going to repeat what I said because if my mother ever heard… Well anyway so, after I said what I needed to say, I tried to walk past him. But his creepy guard things, I mean people, wouldn't let me. As I tried to push through them he started laughing, so I turned around and, well, used one of my own, homemade spells to… shave his head and stuff his nose into his face! It was very funny, but I know I would get in trouble, so I ran, all the way to Dumble's office.

When I got there he just basically gave me a schedule and told me to go to those classes with the rest of the Griffindor second years. The first class on the list was potions. With the greasy vamp… Joy. So I walked the walk of shame all the way to the potions room until I realized something, it wasn't there. It must have had to been moved after the battle of Hogwarts. Great, just great. So I went through at least a hundred hallway until finally I found it. I opened the door to see one thing, Snape the vamp, looking down at me… great.

**Sorry would have written more but out of time, also I had a dream about the mark of Athena , the next Percy Jackson book, and it was actually ok, except for some odd points… So tell me in the reviews if you think I should make it a fanfic! Sorry it's a short chapter but I have places to go and things to do! Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, please don't kill me. I KNOW I KNOW almost a year. Yeah, just shut it ok? I'm trying to make it up. So yeah. That's all, hey, I got a hamster!

**Fred the 2****nd****'s POV.**

It had been almost a week since they had arrived at Hogwarts and had been forced to be trapped in doors with no pranks, so basically, Fred and James were dying. Fred hadn't even met his namesake yet, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to, but still, it was a useful for making people feel bad for him, which is exactly what he did to convince Harry to tell him the password, so that they could get back into the dormitories after sneaking out. They had planned that they would get up late that night after everyone had fallen asleep, and "borrow" Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Hey James, wake up, it's time to go." Fred said as he shoved James in the arm.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, time to…" James muttered as he fell back asleep. Fred rolled his eyes, James had always been the one to fall asleep during pranks. He roughly shook him again, then, when he didn't wake up, pulled off his blankets, causing James to jump up quickly to recover the covers, but Fred didn't let him lay back down, he was a bit bigger and stronger than James so he pulled him up and out of the bed. By this time James was wide awake. They had set off toward Harry's chest to grab the cloak when Albus woke up.

"Hey guys, watcha doing?" He yelled. James ran over to him and covered his mouth before anyone else woke up.

"Al, you have to be quiet, we're sneaking out, going to set up some pranks, give this place a little excitement." James explained.

"I wanna come," Al begged.

"No." Said James, "You'll ruin our plans." Al looked up at him and his bottom lip started quivering, James sighed, he knew once Al started screaming there was no stopping him.

"Fine, you can come, but you have to be quiet and not bother us, okay?" James whispered. Albus immediately stopped crying and started grinning evilly. James got up off his bed and headed toward Fred, who was near Harry chest, trying to pick the lock with a bobby pin, since none of them were old enough to know and spells. Albus followed him. Fred finally got the chest open and quietly pulled out the cloak.

"Watcha doin'? Al asked loudly.

"SHHHHH" Fred whispered. "We're just borrowing Harry's cloak, calm down!"

"That's not borrowing, that's STEALING!" Albus shouted, Fred was surprised no one had woken up yet.

"It's not stealing." James quickly put in, to stop the tornado he could sense coming. "It's something called…surprise sharing!"

" Oh ok," Al said sweetly. "Continue." Fred gave James a thumbs up, then closed the chest and motioned for them to follow him out the door. As soon as they got out the door (Thank goodness the Fat Lady was sleeping) Fred pulled the cloak over all three of them. Then James pulled out the briefcase he had been carrying, and opened it. Inside were hundreds of pranks purchased from you-know-where. Albus, Fred and James exchanged the classic three way prankster grin before Fred spoke.

"Well mates, let's get started."


End file.
